La vie n'est qu'un rêve éveillé
by William Bruce29
Summary: La vie est un rêve mais pas toujours un beau rêve, Draco va vite s'en apercevoir en tentant de dépasser toutes les embûches que se dresseront sur son chemin de séduction de Harry. Alors la vie, un bon ou un mauvais rêve?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à vous tous (ou majoritairement toutes je suppose)! Je suis une nouvelle venue et je vous présente mon premier drarry. Voilà, alors n'hésitez pas à écrire un commentaire je vous en remercie! Bonne lecture!

La vie n'est qu'un rêve éveillé

Prologue : (ou comment écrire une amorce de 3 mètres de long…)

Harry ne cessait d'arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard en réfléchissant. Il était très préoccupé ces derniers temps. Ses amis l'avaient d'ailleurs remarqué : cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il ne réagissait plus lorsqu'ils lui parlaient. Ils essayaient pourtant par toutes les manières de le faire parler pour savoir ce qui le tracassait mais rien n'y faisait. Harry restait muré dans son silence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'événement qui avait déclenché cela. Ca s'était passé deux semaines auparavant, quand il avait rêvé de quelqu'un. Ou plutôt de deux personnes. Il avait rêvé de ses parents. Mais seule sa mère lui avait parlé. Elle lui avait dit que lui seul savait ce qu'il voulait, qu'il ne pouvait se cacher plus longtemps de la réalité. Ce qu'il voulait c'était… NON ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Il s'était tout de suite dit qu'il ne s'abaisserai jamais à ça, jamais. Comment pourrait-il accepter cela ? Comment pourrait-il accepter d'être attiré par Draco Malfoy ? Jamais. Jamais il ne l'avouerai avait-il décidé alors. Mais c'était sans compter sur Malfoy lui-même. Depuis leur première année il faisait tout pour s'immiscer dans sa vie et pour la lui rendre impossible. Et en voyant que le brun était perturbé, il ne rata pas l'occasion. Il s'attaqua à lui tout de suite mais Harry n'eu pas le courage ni la force de lui répondre.

Harry arpentait donc les couloirs (ce qui consistait en sa nouvelle occupation depuis son rêve), mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Draco se trouvait au prochain croisement, plongé, avec Blaise et Pansy, dans une conversation fort intellectuelle (à savoir : qui de Michael Corner et de Malfoy avait le plus beau fessier ? l'auteur n'ayant pu observer –ou mater au choix- les fessiers en question, se trouve dans l'impossibilité de répondre à cette question cruciale et s'en excuse). Le brun, perdu dans ses pensées, ne le vit pas et le percuta de plein fouet, ce qui fit entrer Draco dans une colère noire :

« -Ben alors Potter ? T'es aveugle maintenant ? »

Une réplique très à propos car Harry, qui avait justement fait tomber ses lunettes en lui rentrant dedans, était à quatre pattes devant lui, les cherchant à tâtons. En voyant cela Draco ne pu réprimer un sourire.

« -Je savais bien que tu finirais par reconnaître ma supériorité mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à te prosterner devant moi !

-Ta gueule Malfoy ! répondit Harry en se relevant après avoir retrouvé ses lunettes, les seules choses chez toi qui te rendent supérieur aux autres c'est ta stupidité et ton arrogance !

-… Tu es bien agressif Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La belette t'a plaqué ?demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique dissimulé derrière un semblant de pitié.

-En parlant de ça… Quand comptes-tu faire ta déclaration à Goyle ? Vous vous êtes éloignés l'un de l'autre mais on vous voit vous jeter des regards pleins de regrets et d'amour à longueur de journée…

-Tiens regardez ça ! On dirait que notre ami Potty s'est trouvé un esprit ! Ou alors tu m'avis déjà mais tu ne savais pas comment le faire fonctionner ? »

A cet instant, Harry, poussé à bout par la fatigue (car il ne dormait presque plus de peur de faire un nouveau rêve) et par le mépris et l'arrogance de Malfoy, se jeta sur le blond et commença à se battre contre lui. Aveuglé par sa rage et son angoisse contenues, il déversa tous ses sentiments dans les coups qu'il donnait à Draco, en en recevant en retour mais sans plus se retenir. Ils se bâtirent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le professeur Mac Gonagall intervienne :

« -MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, pourrais-je savoir qu'elle est la raison de ce carnage ? » Elle fixait Harry et Draco d'un œil noir (Blaise et Pansy s'étaient éclipsés en l'entendant arriver ça c'est des potes !). Le brun ne pu répondre, écumant toujours de rage, alors Draco en profita :

« -Potter m'a provoqué Madame. Il m'a insulté ainsi que ma maison. Je me devais de laver son affront.

-Bien que je me doute que Mr Potter n'ai pas de valeurs aussi basses que celles-ci, vous viendrez tous les deux en retenue après les cours. Et allez tout de suite à l'infirmerie ! Vu votre état, Mme Pomfresh va avoir du travail !»

Et elle n'avait pas tort. Harry saignait à l'arcade sourcilière ainsi qu'à la lèvre, il s'était déboité l'épaule et se tenait la hanche gauche avec une grimace de douleur. Quant à Draco, il n'était pas en meilleur état : il se tenait la hanche droite de la même façon, son nez saignait beaucoup –il était sans doute cassé-, il boitait et était griffé sur la joue droite.

Ils rejoignirent donc l'infirmerie côtes à côtes, en se maudissant mutuellement et en ignorant les nombreux élèves qui se retournaient sur leur passage pour observer cet étonnant spectacle.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : (ou comment mettre en place un plan machiavélique MOUAHAHAHA !)

Après que Mme Pomfresh leur eu apporté les soins nécessaires, chacun parti de son coté pour rejoindre sa salle commune respective (non sans s'être lancé une dernière insulte au visage).

POV Harry

Une fois que Harry fut entré –autrement dit après avoir supporté le spitsh de la grosse dame sur « faites l'amour, pas la guerre » d'une durée d'environ une demi heure- il monta directement dans son dortoir pour s'affaler sur son lit de tout son long dans un gémissement de douleur, sous le regard critique de Ron Weasley et de Neville Londubat.

« -Hey mon pote… out va bien ? » demanda Ron, soucieux mais sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

« -Mmmhhmhh… » grommela le brun, la tête dans l'oreiller (nda : ne possédant pas de traducteur du « grommelage tête dans l'oreiller », je me trouve dans l'incapacité de vous donner la signification de ces paroles si quelqu'un sait où en trouver, merci de me communiquer l'adresse). En l'entendant, Neville alla chercher l'ultime recours à l'état de délabrement avancé de son ami. Il prit un sac en tissu –apparemment bien rempli- sur la ^plus haute étagère de l'armoire la plus proche de la porte, une armoire magnifique, en chêne massif entièrement sculptée représentant des renards jouant dans la forêt. Il revint ensuite s'assoir sur le bord du lit de Harry, aux cotés de Ron et lui donna le sac. Weasley l'ouvrit avec précautions avant d'en sortir deux dragées surprises de Berthy Crochu. Avec Neville ils forcèrent Harry à lâcher son oreiller et à se retourner en ignorant ses grognements de mécontentement. Une fois qu'il eu accepté de s'assoir, ils l'obligèrent à avaler les dragées et attendirent sa réaction. Ces dragées avaient été modifiées par Fred et Georges Weasley, et étaient censées rendre le sourire à celui qui les avalait. Un effet qui ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs. Très vite, un sourire timide commençât à se dessiner sur le visage de Harry, puis qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en un sourire éclatant. Mais malgré cela, on pouvait toujours lire la tristesse, l'angoisse et la mélancolie dans ses yeux. Voyant l'inquiétude de ses amis, Harry essaya de les rassurer .

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment. »

Il ne voulait pas leur dire la vérité car il savait qu'ils auraient pitié de lui, et que même s'ils tentaient de le cacher il le verrai dans leur regard et il avait horreur de ça. On l'avait trop regardé ainsi durant sa vie et il l'avait, toujours détesté.

Quand à ses mais, ils n'étaient pas dupes de son mensonge mais ils savaient que s'il ne voulait pas parler c'était son choix et que tenter de le forcer ne servirait à rien, aussi ils ne répondirent pas.

POV Drago

A cause de cet imbécile de Potter il avait encore une retenue avec Mac Go ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Mais Harry était tellement craquant quand il était en colère…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Malfoy fantasmait sur le brun. Cela faisait maintenant depuis sa quatrième année qu'il était attiré, autant physiquement que psychiquement, par Harry. Mais attention ! Il n'était pas amoureux ! Car un Malfoy n'aime pas, il est attiré. Un Malfoy n'apprécie pas, il a un avis. Et il avait son avis sur Harry. Pour lui ce n'était pas juste l'élève-le-plus-puissant-des-sorciers-celui-qui-sauvera-le-monde. Non ! Il était surtout le mec hyper sexy qu'il étudiait à longueur de journée. Car un Malfoy ne mate pas, il étudie. (à tous les Malfoy d'ici ou d'ailleurs, je vous plaint, la vie ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…) Une fois de plus, Drago était parti dans un de ses grands fantasmes, il attraperait Harry, le plaquerai contre un mur dans un coin sombre, lui arracherai son pantalon et son boxer (ben oui ! sexy comme il l'était, il ne pouvait porter qu'un boxer !), descendrai mettre sa tête à la hauteur de sa verge tendue et…

« -Tu baves, lui fit remarquer Pansy, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

-Quoi ? fit-il en sortant de sa torpeur, puis réalisant sa situation il reprit, je ne bave pas ! J'humidifie mes lèvres. »

Pansy, habitué à son air hautain ne dit rien et se replongeât dans son livre, un sourire ironique collé aux lèvres.

Drago l'ignora et monta dans sa chambre de préfet prendre une douche froide, ses idées pas très catholiques lui ayant donné une réaction physique très prononcée. Uns fois que cela fut fait, il s'habilla et s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose c'était, bien évidemment, séduire Potter. Il décida alors de faire en sorte qu'une bagarre explose dans les couloirs entre les griffondors et les serpentards pendant sa retenue (il n'aurait qu'à demander à Blaise d'emporter Crabbe et Goyle) ainsi Mac Go sortirait de la salle pour les interrompre et grâce à Blaise il aurait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait pour séduire Harry. C'était parfait !

Il sortit de sa chambre fin près pour son heure de « dragage-de-Potter » et alla parler de son plan à Blaise en prétextant qu'il voulait régler son compte au brun (excuse bidon mais qui marcha). Après cela, il parti pour sa retenue, imaginant déjà Potter dans ses bars, ou ailleurs…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : (ou comment foirer un plan drague)

POV Draco

Quand il arriva ç la salle de cour de métamorphose, Harry n'était pas encore arrivé. Il entra donc et alla faire un compliment sur sa tenue au professeur Mac Gonnagal (nda : OUI ! Un Malfoy se fait bien voir ! Ca il le fait !). Puis il alla s'asseoir au bureau que le professeur avait préparé pour cette retenue. Harry arriva peu de temps après. Il alla directement s'asseoir au même bureau à coté de Drago. Pendant que Mac Gonnagal allait chercher sa baguette à l'arrière de la salle, Malfoy en profita :

« -Ca te va bien ce pansement au dessus de ton œil Potter.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te dire la même chose pour le…la…la chose sur ton nez mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir »

Mais Mac Go choisi ce moment pour revenir et gâcha tout (ô rage, ô désespoir, ô Mac Go ennemie, que n'ai-je tant vécu que pour cette infamie ?)

Elle commençât à les faire s'entraîner à changer une plume en oiseau, afin d'améliorer leur niveau pour son cou. Mais Drago avait la tête ailleurs et il aurait préféré apprendre à transformer les vêtements en eau. Un Potter tout mouillé voilà qui était intéressant ! Il imaginait déjà de fines gouttelettes rouler sur sa peau, en redessiner chaque centimètre, chaque muscle…

« -Mr Malfoy, cessez de baver et concentrez vous ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous aurons un oiseau ! »

Drago grommela mais se remit au travail malgré lui sous le regard intrigué de Harry. Arg ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il se concentre en sentant ces yeux trop verts pour être vrais sur lui ? Il hésitait alors entre deux options. Soit il avada kedavrait Mac Go pour violer le dieu grec nommé Potter assit à coté de lui en paix, soit il transplanait jusqu'à la salle sur demande en emportant Potter pour le violer en paix.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps si Harry continuait de le fixer ainsi… Quand il tourna la tête pour vérifier s'il le regardait toujours, il vit le brun tenir sa hanche blessée avec une grimace de douleur. Heureusement que Mac Go n'y faisait pas attention ! Elle l'aurait déjà envoyé à l'infirmerie et tous ses plans auraient été fichus.

« -Tout va bien ?

-Ca brûle…

-Tu veux aller çà l'infirmerie ?

-Non ça va passer. »Répondit Harry, surprit par cet élan de compassion.

Mais que fichait Blaise ? Ca faisait déjà un quart d'heure qu'il aurait dû intervenir !

Drago était en train de le maudire jusqu'à la 58° génération quand des cris se firent enfin entendre. Le professeur sortit de la salle en précipitation. La mission « dragage-de-Potter » allait pouvoir commencer.

POV Harry

Il regarda Draco le détailler du regard, avec un sourire qui devait se vouloir aguicheur. Afin d'échapper à son regard Harry se reconcentra sur sa plume, mais rien n'y faisait, la plume restait immobile, tant ses pensées restaient fixées sur Malfoy. Quand soudain, avant même qu'il n'ai pu bouger le petit doigt, sa plume se transforma en un aigle majestueux qui s'envola aussitôt. Il se tourna vers le blond qui venait juste de s'occuper de propre plume.

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça au juste ?

-Je voyais que tu avais du mal alors j'ai simplement voulu t'aider en te débarrassant de cette corvée…

Draco Malfoy devient un bon samaritain ? La bonne blague ! Allez dis moi tout de suite ce que tu as derrière la tête on gagnera du temps !

-Pour une fois tu peux me croire ! Je n'ai rien prévu pour t'humilier ! »

Harry se détourna, dédaigneux.

« -En fait ça fait longtemps que je veux te dire quelque chose…

-Je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir, répondit le brun, du tac au tac.

-Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi…

-Et moi je préfère que tu te taise avant de dire une énormité de plus.

-Alors je ne dirais rien, si tel est ton souhait, j'agirais. »

Harry ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait, et, c'est incrédule qu'il regarda Draco se lever pour s'approcher de lui, de plus en plus près. Alors que leurs nez se touchaient presque, Harry interrompit son approche.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-J'agis »

A présent Harry savait. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et il brûlait déjà de l'intérieur. Mais il ne bougeait pas, il laissait Draco venir à lui. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient enfin se rencontrer le blond se recula vivement en étouffant un juron. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit une substance blanche et visqueuse dégouliner sur le crâne de Draco. De toute évidence, un oiseau venait de se soulager. Draco commença alors à insulter l'aigle en lui jetant tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient (nda : notez le magnifique jeu de mot aigle/noms d'oiseaux, quelle subtilité !). Ses cris rameutèrent le professeur qui arriva juste après que Harry ai lancé un sort de nettoyage sur Draco. En voyant qu'ils avaient effectué leur travail pendant son absence, elle les relâcha non sans leur recommander de ne plus se battre. Avant de se séparer, Harry dit à Draco dans u souffle :

« -Ce soir au lac. »

Et il partit, laissant Draco figé sur le seuil de la salle.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : (ou comment se faire attaquer par un calamar géant)

POV Draco

Ce soir ? Au lac ? Comment ce soir au lac ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient… ? Après tout, Potter était peut-être bien plus débauché que ne le croyait Poudlard. Il n'était peut-être pas plus St Potter que lui-même n'aimait les hippogriffes… Ne sachant plus quoi penser il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte en tentant de démêler la réalité de ses fantasmes.

« -Vous comptez rester ici toute la nuit ? »

En entendant ces mots Draco fit un bon de 15 mètres (nda : de toute évidence, un Malfoy ne se cogne pas au plafond non plus) avant de se retourner pour faire face à son professeur.

« -Je m'apprêtais à aller manger. Bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne nuit Mr Malfoy. »

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il fit tout son possible pour ne pas cherche Harry du regard et alla directement s'asseoir à coté de Blaise.

« -Alors ? Tu lui as mis une bonne dérouillée ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Une dérouillée ? A Potter ? Evidemment !

-Il n'a aucune marque pourtant.

-Je ne voulais pas me refaire choper par Mac Go…

-Ah ok… »

Leur échange s'arrêta là et ils mangèrent en silence. Draco était pressé de retourner dans sa chambre. Stressé comme il l'était, il allait mettre des heures à choisir sa tenue.

Une fois qu'il eu finit son repas (nda : sans l'engloutir car un Malfoy n'engloutit pas, bien qu'il ai mangé en 5 minutes) il fila aussitôt dans sa chambre prendre une douche froide sans qu'une quelconque réaction physique n'en soit la cause. Ensuite, sans même s'habiller, il alla jusqu'à son armoire, l'ouvrit en grand et commença à fourrager parmi ses vêtements à la recherche de LA tenue qu'il porterait ce soir. Il finit par opter (après avoir tout éparpillé sur le sol) pour un jean gris et une chemise noire près du corps. Que faire de ses cheveux ? Il décida de les laisser tels quels sans mettre de gel. Fin prêt, il lança un sort de rangement et regarda l'heure. Il lui restait une demi heure à attendre. Il s'allongeât sur son lit et s'endormi peu après.

POV Harry

Non mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien dans sa tête ? Essayer d'embrasser Draco Malfoy, inviter son pire ennemi pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés ! Avait-il déjà oublié sa promesse ? Non, bien sur que non… Mais comment pouvait-il résister à sa Némésis ? Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas pu arriver à leurs fins n'était-ce pas un signe ? Qu'ils ne devaient pas faire cela ?

Pendant que Harry se perdait dans ces questions qui le torturaient, Ron et Hermione l'observaient en silence. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans leu salle commune, le brun s'était vautré dans un fauteuil et n'avait plus bougé. Il était pourtant souriant quand il était arrivé pour manger, alors pourquoi lisait-on cette souffrance sur son visage ? Ils se décidèrent donc à aller lui parler :

« -Que se passe-t-il Harry ? s'enquit Hermione.

-De quoi tu parles ?

On voit bien que tu ne vas pas bien, tu as toujours préoccupé, tu ne dors presque plus, jusqu'à ce soir tu ne mangeais quasiment rien… continua Ron.

-Je…j'aimerais vous expliquer mais là je ne peux pas, je vous expliquerais tout demain, c'est promis. » Sur ces mots, il se leva et monta au dortoir sans même leur laisser le temps de répliquer.

Une fois seul, il ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et mit sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre jusqu'au lac. Il faisait froid. Il y avait un petit vent vif mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Tout était calme, paisible. Il n'y avait personne, il était seul. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, au bord du lac, et regarda le vent dessiner de fines rides à la surface. Il était assis là depuis bientôt 10 minutes quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et observa le blond qui lui faisait face à présent. S'il n'avait pas eu ce plâtre sur le nez (nda : notez : le destin se venge toujours !), il aurait été magnifique. Sa chemise laissait deviner les muscles qui se cachaient dessous et Harry devinait déjà que son jean le moulait parfaitement. Draco avait laissé ses cheveux libres et ils volaient autour de son visage en venant caresser sa peau. La lueur des étoiles soulignait la pâleur de sa peau, l'éclat gris de ses yeux orageux et ses lèvrs presque rouges qui dessinaient un demi sourire. Magnifique était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Harry (nda : dommage qu'il ai le plâtre hein ?)

« -Malfoy… c'était un gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres du brun.

-Potter…

-Malfoy.

-Potter.

-Mal… Draco !

-Pot…Harry !

-Draco !

-Harry !

-Draco ?

-Harry ?

-Draco !

-Harry ! » (nda : je m'arrête là parce que sinon ça va durer trèèès trèèès…trèèès longtemps et vous allez finir par me détester. Mais quand même, c'est beau les private jokes…). Ils restèrent se fixer dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes et partirent d'un grand éclat de rire qui se transforma vite en fou rire. Quand ils parvinrent enfin à se calmer, ils avaient les larmes aux yeux et mal au ventre. Ils reprirent leur sérieux ainsi qu'une conversation pseudo-normale.

« -Draco, tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? Nous sommes ennemis toi et moi et ce genre de choses ne devraient pas arriver…Pourq…

-Harry ! Ca fait plus de 2 ans que je rêve de toi, que je ne pense qu'à toi ! Tu m'obsèdes ! Je suis pas sur qu'on puisse encore dire que tu es mon ennemi !

-Mais nous nous détestons depuis notre première année !

-Pourquoi est-ce que le choipeaux ne t'a pas envoyé chez les Poufsouffles ? On sait tous les deux qu'on ressent la même chose l'un pour l'autre et que ce sentiment c'est au minimum de l'attirance, sinon plus : de l'amour ! Alors arrête un peu avec tes histoires d'ennemis et de haine ! Tout ça c'est des histoires parce qu'on se ferme les yeux sans arrêt !

-Tu as raison… »

Harry se redressa pour fixer Draco.

« -Je t'aime…mais j'ai peur de pas avoir le droit…

-Tu es seul détenteur de ton destin Harry, ne laisse pas d'autres personnes le diriger à ta place. Personne ne peut t'empêcher d'être heureux. »

Alors, sans aucune préméditation, Harry et Draco s'avancèrent d'un même geste et unirent doucement leurs lèvres. Ils commencèrent à s'enlacer tendrement, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit arraché des bras de Draco dans un cri de frayeur. En effet, le bruit de suçon produit par leur baiser avait réveillé le calamar géant qui reposait au fond du lac, et qui était alors remonté à la surface. En voyant les deux sorciers sur la rive il avait fait jaillir une tentacule pour en attraper un. Curieux de nature, il voulait savoir comment il produisait ces sons. Mais Harry, toujours aussi prompt à réagir, avait sortit sa baguette, mais le monstre esquiva son sort et le brun stupéfixa Draco qui s'apprêtait lui-même à stupéfixer la bête. Quand il parvint enfin à immobiliser le fruit de mer géant (nda : j'aime bien cette expression…ça fait un peu « crevette sanguinaire » vous trouvez pas ?), il nagea jusqu'à la rive pour rejoindre Draco, toujours incapable de bouger. Il pensa à toutes les choses qu'il pouvait en profiter pour lui faire. Mais il écouta la voix de la raison et rompit son sort. Ils rentrèrent au château côtes à côtes, bien déçus de n'avoir pu aller plus loin. Mais ils étaient épuisés et le calamar avait détruit toute l'ambiance de leur premier baiser sous les étoiles.

Cette nuit là, Harry rêva à nouveau de ses parents, mais cette fois ci ils étaient accompagnés par son parrain Sirius. Ils lui dirent qu'il avait choisi la voix du bonheur et que cela les rendait heureux. Harry pu enfin se reposer. Son dilemme n'avait plus lieu d'être.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : (ou comment s'attirer les foudres de Peaves)

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Ron, qui le fixait, assit sur son lit. La deuxième fut la quasi-totalité du dortoir qui fixait Ron. Et la troisième, il ne la vit pas mais s'en aperçu rapidement, c'était qu'il souriait. Il ne se rappelait même pas d'avoir cessé de sourire depuis la veille.

Il se redressa sur son lit et regarda Ron.

« -Salut ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Super bien ! Je suis de tr…

-Il faut qu'on parle. »

La phrase avait claqué comme la porte de la salle de bain quand Dean y entre (nda : j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette comparaison pourrie mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux). Harry, surpris, le fixa pendant un instant, puis comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de lui, se leva et alla se préparer. Quand ils descendirent à la salle commune, ils trouvèrent Hermione qui les attendait, en branle bas de combat. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle en silence, Harry trouvait l'atmosphère particulièrement pesante. Quand il entra, il regarda à la table des serpentards mais ne vit pas Draco. Légèrement déçu, il alla s'asseoir étroitement encadré par ses deux amis.

Comme à son habitude, ce fut Ron qui craqua la premier :

« -Bon tu vas nous expliquer oui ?

-Vous expliquer quoi ?

-Hier tu nous as dit que tu nous raconterais aujourd'hui et maintenant tu fais l'innocent ?

-Je ne peux pas en parler ici. Il faut qu'on soit seuls.

-Bon sang ! Tu vas nous faire mariner jusqu'à quand ?

-Après le petit dej', ça te semble acceptable ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on ira dans les toilettes des filles comme d'habitude.» répondit Hermione.

Ron n'avait jamais mangé aussi vite de sa vie. Une fois rassasiés, ils se rendirent comme prévu dans les toilettes.

« -Tiens où est passée Mimi Geignarde ?

-Elle fuit les WC depuis quelques temps à cause de Peaves, répondit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lu a encore fait celui-là ?

-Il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez rien… »

Harry commença à leur raconter l'histoire, en omettant toutefois l'épisode de l'oiseau car il connaissait déjà la réaction de Ron. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, Hermione était songeuse et Ron bouche bée.

« -A vrai dire, je m'en doutait un peu… murmura Hermione.

-QUOI ? Cette fois c'était Ron qui avait crié.

-Eh bien… il n'était plus lui-même ces derniers temps… et après sa bagarre avec Malfoy il a refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit… et en plus à chaque fois qu'il le croisait il était… étrange. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il se passerait quelque chose… en fi avant-hier soir.

-Tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler ! Je ne…

-Mais enfin Ron ! T'en parler ? Pour te dire quoi ? Que j'avais des doutes ? Mais tu serais immédiatement allé courir auprès de Harry pour savoir si c'était vrai !

-Mais…

-Non Ron ! Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais rien te dire ! »

Harry regarda ses amis se disputer comme s'il n'était pas là, impuissant.

Quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, -comme d'habitude Ron était à cour d'arguments-, ils s'aperçurent que Harry était pari.

A ce moment là, le brun était déjà loin, il était arrivé à la salle de classe où les gryffondors avaient cour d'enchantement avec les serpentards. Peu après son entrée, le professeur Flitwick annonça qu'il allait former les binômes gryffy/serpy. Harry se retrouva avec Blaise et Draco se trouvait à la table voisine avec Seamus. Pendant le cour, personne ne vit le blond glisser un papier dans la main de sa Némésis. Il y était écrit de le retrouver à la bibliothèque après les cours, suivi d'un dessin assez éloquent qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Harry (nda : je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous le reproduire…).

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la journée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante, quand enfin la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin de la journée…

POV Draco

Enfin ! Il était temps ! Il n'aurait jamais pu tenir plus longtemps –déjà qu'il avait dû aller deux fois aux toilettes pour se soulager à la pensée de ce rendez-vous !- Oh non ! Et voilà que Blaise recommence à parler… Et ceci… et cela… et encore ceci… Ca y est il commence à parler de Pansy, il est intarissable sur ce sujet. Il trouver une excuse vite… !

« -Blaise, désolé mais il faut que j'y aille là… j'ai… euh… j'ai du travail en retard et…

-Dis plutôt que t'as un rencard !

-Hein ? Bon ok, c'est vrai, j'ai un rencard.

-Avec qui ? Où ? demanda Blaise, avide.

-Euh… au lac ! Inutile de te dire qui puisque tu vas nous espionner de toute façon…

-Exact, alors à tout à l'heure mon vieux ! »

Sur ces mots, Blaise partit en direction du lac, probablement en quête d'une bonne place. Draco partit rapidement dans le sens inverse, vers la bibliothèque.

Quand il arriva, il trouva Harry devant la porte, hésitant à entrer. Il s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Au fond, rayon des vieux manuscrits oubliés.» Et il entra.

Il alla à l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué et attendit. Harry ne tard pas à montrer le bout de son… hum nez. Il s'approcha de Draco, n'osant pas le toucher. Le blond l'attira contre lui et commença à explorer sa bouche avec curiosité. Oh Merlin ! Ce goût ! Il avait eu peur à cause de tout ce que le brun mangeait mais s'il avait su ! Il avait un goût indescriptible. Le goût des étoiles et du bleu de la mer. Le go^t de l'herbe et des nuages. Le goût de tout et de rien. Le goût de son âme sœur.

Harry mêlait sa langue à la sienne à présent. Draco plaqua un peu plus ses hanches contre les siennes, frottant ainsi leurs érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre. D'une main, Harry agrippait les cheveux du blond et de l'autre il malaxait des fesses. De son coté, Draco avait déboutonné le pantalon de son partenaire et avait glissé sa main autour de sa verge tendue tout en intimant un rythme à ses hanches, en cadence avec le geste de sa main sur le pénis. A présent Harry poussait des grognements de plaisir, sa bouche toujours emmêlée avec celle de Draco. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à accélérer son mouvement quand soudain une voix retenti près d'eux. Inquiet il retira sa main en tentant d'ignorer le grognement de déception du brun du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils se détachèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre d'un même geste.

C'est alors qu'ils le virent les fixer avec sa morve habituelle. Peaves avait assisté à la scène et de toute évidence il n'avait pas eu la même réaction qu'eux (nda : ces esprits frappeurs ne savent vraiment pas c e qu'il y a de bon dans la vie…)

« -Vous vous croyez où ? Dans une banque de sperme ? C'est parce qu'aucune fille ne veut de vous que vous faîtes ça entre vous ?

-Si tu en parles, même être avalé par des sangsues te semblera doux à coté de ce qui t'attendra, » répliqua Draco.

Peaves partit aussitôt, mais ce fût Hermione qui arriva à la place.

« -Malfoy ! Il était temps ! Tout Poudlard te herche en ce moment !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger ?

-On vient d'emmener Blaise à l'infirmerie, il se serait fait attaquer par un calamar géant. Apparemment il veut te voir à tout prix ! » répondit-elle en ignorant le mépris de sa voix.

Elle s'abstint de tout commentaire sur la tenue de Harry, quand à Draco, il préféra mettre ses questions sur le manque de réaction de Granger face à leur situation de coté, et il partit vers l'infirmerie.


	6. Chapter 5

_Non vous ne rêvez pas : le 5° chapitre vous est enfin présenté ! Je m'excuse pour ma longue absence, le retard que j'ai eu n'était bien sûr pas voulu. Pour ma défense je dirais qu'après le bac, je déménage (oui les vacances sont mouvementées cette année), alors faire les cartons c'est long, et en plus (comme si ça ne suffisait pas) j'avais une panne d'inspiration. Mais ça y est, je l'ai fait ! Et pour me faire pardonner je l'ai fait plus long que ce que j'écris d'habitude. Merci de continuer à me lire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un rewiew pour me donner votre avis ! Bonne lecture ! (et encore pardon pour le retard)_

Chapitre 5 : (ou comment frôler la crise cardiaque)

POV Draco

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que sa douleur à l'aine perdurait. Il en avait parlé à Harry et lui aussi subissait cette blessure. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller à l'infirmerie ensemble.

La sonnerie retenti alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin. Préférant ne pas faire attendre Rogue, ils firent demi-tour et se rendirent aux cachots.

« -Vas-y d'abord, j'entrerai un peu après, ça vaut mieux, dit Draco avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Ok. »

Et Harry entra.

« -Mr Potter ? Pourrai-je connaître l'obscure raison pour laquelle vous vous octroyez le droit d'arriver en retard à mon cour ?

-J'avais oublié mon devoir sur le veritaserum monsieur, menti-t-il.

-J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor, et vous viendrez bien sur ce soir en retenue. »

Harry s'empressa alors d'aller s'asseoir pour éviter d'aggraver son cas.

Draco, qui avait suivi l'échange, entra quelques minutes plus tard d'un pas nonchalant.

« -Eh bien ! Les Gryffondor auraient-ils une mauvaise influence sur vous Mr Malfoy ?

-Je ne crois pas monsieur.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

-J'ai croisé un ami alors je suis resté parler avec lui, répondit Draco en arborant un sourire insolent.

-Je suppose que c'était à propos d'un cour n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, professeur ! On parlait de la dernière fille avec laquelle il avait bais… il était sorti.

-Allez vous asseoir ! Et pour votre insolence j'enlève 3 points à Serpentard !

-Quand je pense que si ça avait été un élève de Gryffondor il aurait enlevé au moins 100 points et lui aurait collé des retenues jusqu'à la fin du trimestre… murmura Ron à Harry, mais trop fort puisque Rogue l'entendit.

-Un problème Mr Weasley ? J'enlève encore 20 points pour vos bavardages ! Et maintenant dépêchez vous de vous mettre au travail ! »

Ron baissa la tête aussi rouge que le sang de chauve-souris qu'ils devaient utiliser, pour se concentrer sur la recette de son livre.

Pendant le cours, Draco ne cessa de bavarder et de tout faire pour faire rater la potion au grand damne de Blaise qui tentait de rattraper les morceaux tant bien que mal. IL fit même exploser son chaudron ! Rogue, totalement exaspéré, ne pu faire autrement que de lui donner également une retenue pour le soir même. Cette retenue était, bien entendu, son but, car il voulait à nouveau se retrouver seul avec Harry (inutile de vous faire un dessin !). Alors q'il imaginais une fois de plus, tout ce qu'il pourrai lui faire, il le vit se plier en deux, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur, en se tenant la hanche gauche. Sa blessure s'était « éveillée », la sensation de brûlure ne s'apaisait pas.

« -Quelqu'un pourrai-t-il emmener Mr Potter à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Rogue sur un ton indifférent. Immédiatement Draco se proposa, devançant Ron et Hermione d'à peine quelques secondes. Il dû soutenir Harry pour qu'il puisse marcher sans succomber, quand ils furent sortis, ils marchèrent un peu puis s'arrêtèrent. La douleur commençait à s'estomper et Harry décida de se détacher du blond.

« -Ca va ? demanda le dit blond soucieux.

-T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes.

-…

-Quand tu fais cette tête là aussi.

-Oui bon bah ça va hein ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis reprenant leur sérieux (non non ce n'était pas ironique) et allèrent à l'infirmerie. En les voyant arriver ensemble, Mme Pomfresh se précipita sur eux pour les sermonner sur le fait de se battre sans arrêt. Ils leur fallu un bon quart d'heure avant de réussir à lui expliquer qu'ils ne venaient pas de se battre.

« -Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Et bien, depuis notre dernière bagarre… Harry s'arrêta et regarda Draco, ne sachant pas vraiment que dire.

-Nous subissons une douleur à la hanche, une brûlure précisément, et cela uniquement par période. Le plus étrange étant que nous n'avons pas la moindre plaie ni même marque qui pourrai l'expliquer, dit-il alors, afin d'aider son compagnon.

-La même hanche ?

-Non. »

L'infirmière sembla soudain s'affoler.

« -Mais il était temps que vous veniez enfin ! Il faut que vous alliez voir le professeur Dumbledore immédiatement ! »

Un peu déboussolés, ils la suivirent-en courant presque pour ne pas la perdre- jusqu'à la gargouille derrière laquelle se trouvait l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur. Pomfresh dit alors le mot de passe en fixant la statue dans ses yeux de pierre, comme si elle la défiait de ne pas libérer le passage. Mais celle-ci s'écarta et dévoila l'escalier en colimaçon qu'elle cachait, dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent aussitôt. Jamais encore ils n'avaient monté des escaliers aussi vite ! Une fois en haut, Mme Pomfresh entra dans le bureau sans même frapper à la porte. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et donnait une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue à Fumseck. Il ne sembla même pas surpris de les voir surgir devant lui comme s'ils avaient Peaves aux trousses.

« -Et bien Pompom, que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez un peu inquiète. Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-C'est pour eux que je suis venue jusqu'ici, la situation est on ne peut plus grave ! »

Elle le rejoignit derrière le bureau et ils commencèrent à parler en messes basses tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil aux deux élèves qui attendaient

Devant la porte, reprimant à grand peine leur agacement et leur curiosité. Quand enfin ils eurent fini leur petite discussion –qui avait eu le don d'exaspérer prodigieusement Draco-, Pomfresh s'empressa de sortir de la pièce et retourna à l'infirmerie sans un mot. Puis le directeur se tourna vers eux –il était temps ! J'ai bien cru que ce vieux fou était tellement sénile qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte quand il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son bureau ! (nda : cette pensée vous a été offerte par Draco Malfoy, partenaire officiel des rêves éveillés)-.

« -Je suppose que vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qui vous arrive.

-Quelle belle observation !

-Draco !

-Quoi ? Non mais c'est vrai attend Harry ! Si on savait ce qui se passe on ne serait pas là !

-SILENCE ! »

Etrangement, l'attention des adolescents se recentra sur Dumbledore.

« -Il vous arrive quelque chose de très important, et cela va certainement changer irrémédiablement votre vie.

-Ca se soigne ? demanda immédiatement Draco.

-Non Mr Malfoy, ça ne se soigne pas. Ce n'est pas comme une maladie physique ou mentale, c'est bien plus profond. Cela fait partie de vous.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on en revient à la hanche, alors effectivement, elle fait partie de nous, intervint encore Draco.

-Votre hanche n'est qu'un élément de quelque chose de bien plus complexe.

-Et c'est quoi ce quelque chose ? (nda : je crois que Draco perd patience, mais à quoi sert-il donc d'être l'auteur si on ne peut même pas embêter un peu les personnages ? « tu sais ce qu'il te dit le personnage ? » Oups ! Je crois qu'on va en revenir à Dumby si vous le voulez bien…)

-Je crois que vos relations personnelles ont quelque peu évolué n'est-ce pas ? continua le directeur sans prêter attention au blond (nda : et toc ! Ca t'apprendra à me menacer !)

-Et bien… Elles se sont un peu améliorées… avança Harry tout en évitant un coude de coude dans les côtes de son compagnon.

-Je m'en doutais… Avant toute chose, il faut que vous sachiez que se qui vous arrive est extrêmement rare. Je ne suis même pas sûr que cela se produise deux fois en un millénaire. Je crois que la dernière fois qu'il y a eu des âmes sœurs c'était à l'époque des romains. Il s'agissait de Cléopâtre et d'une de ses servantes.

-STOP ! Vous n'avez pas dit « âmes sœurs » tout de même ?

-Si. Mr Malfoy, il y a de grandes probabilités, je dirais même qu'il est certain que vous et Mr Potter soyez des âmes sœurs.

POV Harry

Les mots se répétaient dans sa tête. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il voyait flou et la pièce se mit à tourner. Sa respiration se freina et il sentit un poids dans sa poitrine. Il s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux révulsés tout en tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration.

Draco se précipita vers lui et l'aida à s'asseoir pendant que Dumbledore allait chercher de la dragomira qu'il laissa infuser dans de l'eau avant de la faire boire au brun. Ses symptômes disparurent en quelques secondes. Une fois remis sur pieds, il se décida à parler, les devançant d'une bonne demi seconde.

« -Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

-De toute évidence cette douleur à la hanche est un élément de ce qui vous lie l'un à l'autre. Je suppose que cette douleur ne se déclenche que quand l'autre pense à vous. A part cette explication, il n'en existe qu'une autre : une blessure magique. Mais la coïncidence est trop grande pour que ce soit la solution

-Vous avez dit que ce n'était qu'un élément, quels sont les autres ?

-Les âmes sœurs peuvent faire de la télépathie. Ils peuvent entendre les pensées de leur compagnon, ressentir ses émotions. Ils peuvent aussi, quelque soit la distance qui les sépare, savoir si l'autre est blessé ou en danger de mort. Il s'agit d'un lien indestructible. Un couple d'âmes sœurs forme un tout. L'un complète l'autre et vice-versa. Cet évènement est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un.

-Que se passe-t-il quand l'un des deux meure ?

-L'autre le suit. Vivre sans son âmes sœur, qui comme sa destiné, est tout simplement impossible. S'il ne le suivait pas, il souffrirait tout le reste de ses jours. »

La phrase avait été prononcée doucement, mais elle avait été comme une claque pour Draco. Il avait pali d'un coup, et cela n'avait as échappé à Harry.

« -Comment se fait-il que tout ne se déclenche que maintenant ?

-Je l'ignore. Peut-être est-ce parce que vous n'avez pris conscience de vos sentiments que très récemment. Ce peut tout aussi bien être le résultat de l'alignement de certaines étoiles que de ce que vous avez mangé au petit déjeuner. Malgré de nombreuses études et expériences, personne n'a jamais pu éclaircir ce mystère. »

Cette réponse laissa les deux adolescents songeurs.

« -Mais alors… ce peut-il qu'il y est des âmes sœurs dans le monde qui ne découvriront jamais ce lien ?

-Non, bien que ce soit inexpliqué, cela doit se passer, il ne peut en être autrement. Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'âme sœur de quelqu'un est sa destiné, et une destiné ne peut être changée par quelque magie que ce soit.

-Pas même la magie noire ?

-Non, cette magie à beau être puissante, elle ne le sera jamais assez pour cela. »

A présent Harry était à bout de questions et Dumbledore à bout d'explications. Quand à Draco, il était toujours aussi pale et fixait le sol.

« -Je pense que vos professeurs vous attendent. Vous devriez vous dépêcher d'aller en cour », leur dit le directeur comme s'il ne s'était rien passé d'important.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cour sans prononcer un mot, méditant tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

à suivre…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : (ou comment rater sa potion avec panache)

Les cours passèrent avec une rapidité surprenante. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir avoir une conversation, mais aucun n'en avait envie. C'était pourtant inévitable. Mais avant cela, il y avait la retenue avec Rogue (TATATATAM !). Ils se rejoignirent devant la Grande Salle, et toujours sans un mot, partirent cotes à cotes vers les cachots. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, Harry se lança.

« -Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle Draco. Sa voix avait tremblé, mais jamais le blond ne s'était autant inquiété.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? Je veux dire que tout a été dit ce matin, que peut-on ajouter à tout cela ?

-J'ai bien vu que tu avais pali, je ne suis pas idiot Dray'. Pourquoi cela te pose-t-il un problème que nous soyons des âmes sœurs ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important ce que j'en pense, le fait est que c'est ce que nous sommes, et on ne peut pas changer ça, voilà tout.

-Drake…

-Quoi ?

-Je le sens quand ça ne va pas, et là je vois que tu es au plus mal. Répond moi.

-Je… je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une âme sœur, et encore moins si c'est toi !

Il avait dit cela comme une fatalité, tout en fixant le sol, incapable d'affronter le regard de son compagnon.

-Drake… mais pourquoi …?

-Je fais partie d'une famille de mangemorts Harry. Mon père a même été l'amant de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je suis censé le devenir aussi et…

-Tu veux dire devenir mangemort n'est-ce pas ?

-Et également son amant. Je dois succéder à mon père dans tous les aspects de sa vie.

-Mais c'est affreux !

-Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas le droit d'être ton âme sœur. Je ne dois m'attacher à personne, et tu es Harry Potter ! Nous sommes ennemis ! Le pire ennemi de mon presque maître ! »

A ces mots, ce « presque » lui ayant mis la puce à l'oreille, il attrapa le bras du blond et souleva sa manche d'un geste vif. La peau blanche, vierge de toute marque, brilla à la lumière du soir.

« -Tu… tu n'as pas la marque ?

-Bien sûr que non ! J'essaie de retarder au maximum cet inévitable ! Mangemort c'est pas vraiment la carrière dont on pourrait rêver tu sais !

-Rejoins l'Ordre dans ce cas !

-Pour me faire lyncher par ma maison ? Merci bien !

-Tu ne dormiras pas là-bas, et puis tu ne seras pas seul.

-Ma famille risque de mourir… et puis…

-Depuis quand tiens-tu tant à ta famille ?

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Ce n'est pas dur de le deviner…

-Que sais-tu exactement ?

-Que vous n'avez pas d'attaches… sentimentales.

-Tu ne sais pas tout… Depuis mon enfance ils me frappent si je n'agis pas selon leurs désirs… et… mon père m'a…

-Ne me dit pas qu'il a fait ça !

-Si… c'était son… habitude pour les vacances scolaires… c'est pour cela que je ne laisse personne… entrer en moi… »

(nda : pour tous ceux et celles qui n'ont pas compris comme je ne le dit pas clairement, Lucius a pris quelques libertés pas très catholiques sur son fils).

Jamais il n'avait eu l'air si vulnérable. Aucune parole ne venant à Harry, il le prit dans ses bras, n'osant les serrer trop, de peur de le briser.

Une voix douce, si faible qu'un simple soupir aurait pu la balayer, s'éleva alors :

« -Et si je rejoignais l'Ordre… que se passerai-t-il ?

-Tu serais protégé, je te le promets.

-Non je veux dire… que me faudrait-il faire ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant un peu.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… C'est la première fois que…que…

-Qu'un fils de mangemort entre dans le Phoenix ? (nda : je précise que ce jeu de mot douteux n'est pas voulu).

-Oui.

-Alors nous verrons. »

Et ils partirent, épaule contre épaule et main dans la main, tout en ignorant que quelqu'un avait entendu leur conversation. Quelqu'un qui partit d'un pas rapide en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui.

POV Draco

Rejoindre l'Ordre… il y avait déjà songé mais sans plus… Mais tout avait changé depuis les révélations du vieux f… de Dumbledore –il allait devoir s'y habituer. Comment imaginer qu'il était l'âme sœur de l'ennemi de son presque-maître ? Il savait qu'être cela représentait sa condamnation à mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tarderait pas à le savoir et s'il l'attrapait… ce qu'il lui ferait serait bien pire que ce que son père lui avait déjà fait subir.

Tout cela il le savait mais il continuait de douter malgré tout.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de potion mais Rogue n'était pas encore là. Ils s'installèrent donc à une même table et le professeur entra peu après.

« -Potter en avance ? Mais c'est incroyable il va neiger ! dit-il sarcastique comme toujours. Bien commençons ! Vous allez me faire une potion de chance aussi nommée Féliz Félicis. Prenez un chaudron de taille moyenne et ouvrez vos livres à la page 69. Je vais dans mon bureau, si vous avez le moindre problème inutile de m'appeler, débrouiller vous ! »

Et sur ces mots il disparut dans son bureau non sans claquer la porte derrière lui. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent un instant, légèrement interloqués. Puis ils allèrent chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin et commencèrent la potion.

« -Alors… 6 gouttes de pus de pustule de crapaud… 13 gouttes de venin de serpent… 3 poils d'arrière train de souris… énuméra Draco

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces ingrédients pour une potion de chance ?

-Tu ne savais pas que les poils de cul de souris portaient chance ?

-Pas du tout ! C'est vraiment étrange…

-Pas tant que ça tu sais… je me demande si ton petit cul me porterait chance aussi… »

Ils finirent de mettre les ingrédients et attendirent, la potion devant bouillir pendant trois quarts d'heures.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux brillant d'une même idée. Ils plongèrent l'un vers l'autre, lèvres en avant (nda : une expression magnifique comme toujours !). Le baiser fut brusque, violent et déchaîné. Les mains ne tardèrent pas à trouver les ouvertures des ceintures puis des pantalons. Elles s'accordèrent rapidement avec aux sexes qui commençaient déjà à devenir durs. Ils haletaient, buste contre buste, l'un dans le cou de l'autre, qui avait la tête renversée en arrière. Les hanches entamèrent un balancement très vite suivi en cadence par les mains.

Il y eu alors un bruit de bulles et… (nda : non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Allons bande de petites dévergondées !) ils se retrouvèrent couverts d'une substance blanche provenant du bas. Trop occupés, ils avaient oublié leur potion sur le feu et elle leur avait explosé à la figure.

« -Tu crois qu'on peut écourter la retenue où bien on doit recommencer ? demanda Draco.

-Euh… »

Harry était encore sous le choc de cette interruption –fort brutale. Le blond venait juste de tout nettoyer d'un sort et décida d'aller voir Rogue –laissant Harry se remettre en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

« -Tonton Sevy ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en entrouvrant la porte du bureau.

-Quelle bêtise as-tu encore faite ?

-Ne me traite pas comme un gamin !

-Tu es mon filleul, je te traite comme je veux !

-Faux ! Mais passons, je te pardonne pour cette fois.

-Oh ! Et que me vaut cette clémence ?

-Disons que notre potion a comme qui dirait…

-Noircit ? Vous avez mis trop de pus de crapaud et si elle a rougit c'est parce que vous avez trop de poils de souris.

-Non c'est pas ça… elle a…

-Allons Draco ! Ca ne peut pas être aussi grave que si vous l'aviez fait exploser !

-Ben justement… maintenant que tu en parles… il se pourrait que ça lui soit arrivé…

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas… si Potter n'avait pas été là tu aurais réussi…

-Non tu as tort ! Je suis aussi fautif que lui, moi aussi j'aurais dû faire plus attention ! Ne rejette pas toujours la faute sur lui juste parce que tu détestais son père ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il sortit en courant du bureau, attrapa Harry par le poignet et l'entraîna derrière lui loin des cachots.

Resté seul dans son bureau, Snape sourit et soupira de soulagement à la pensée que son filleul n'avait pas vu le papier qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de dissimuler dans un tiroir avant qu'il n'entre.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 7

_Voici le chapitre 7 tant attendu ! (du moins j'espère), c'est un chapitre assez important alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s ! Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 7 : (ou comment traumatiser un fantôme)

« -Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'emmène à la salle sur demande pour te baiser comme personne ne l'a jamais fait !

-… »

Ils arrivèrent à la salle sur demande et le petit blond enragé ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Oh ils auraient très bien pu faire ça ici, dans leur état. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu une horde de Poufsouffle qui les fixait avec de grands yeux…

Il claqua la porte sans même s'excuser d'avoir interrompu leur fête –un Malefoy ne s'excuse pas ! Il a toujours raison et c'est tout. Il plaqua Harry contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser sauvagement.

« -Att… attend Dray… mmh… non s'il te plait pas ici !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Ca me gêne, n'importe qui pourrait venir… pense aux Poufsouffle !

- Mais on n'a pas d'endroit où aller ! Répliqua-t-il agacé.

-J'en connaît un, suis moi ! »

Et ils se remirent à courir, pour finir par se précipiter dans les toilettes des filles.

« -Harry, n'importe qui peut venir ici aussi !

-Non personne ne vient jamais ici. C'est sans danger. »

Dans le doute le serpentard lança tout de même un sort d'isolation et d'insonorisation.

Puis il se jeta –enfin- sur son griffon. C'était sauvage, à la limite du bestial. Ils s'embrassaient jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, leur robes de sorciers et leurs pulls avaient très vite disparu, ils n'étaient plus vêtus que de leurs jeans et Harry en profitait pour mordre sauvagement les tétons de son partenaire, tout en frottant leurs bosses respectives. Draco attrapa le brun sous les cuisses et le fit asseoir sur un lavabo, se plaçant entre celles-ci. Il commença à lécher et mordiller le cou et le lobe d'oreille de sa Némésis. Puis il se mit à descendre en léchant tout bout de chair à sa portée.

C'est après maints gémissements qu'il fut stoppé par une chose affreuse : un jean. Maudite barrière de tissu le séparant de ce qu'il cherchait. Une barrière qui disparu très vite. Tout comme le boxer qui se cachait derrière. Il ne restait plus que la peau nue à perte de vue (oh la belle rime ! XD). Mais seule une parcelle de cette peau intéressait notre petit blond. Ce bout de chair se dressait d'ailleurs fièrement vers lui, comme une invitation. Il s'en approcha, la détaillant comme un objet de curiosité. Puis, plutôt que de se diriger vers la verge qui s'offrait à lui, il alla sucer un gland, puis remonta le long du pénis en le frôlant à peine. Arrivé au bout, il se mit à le lécher petit à petit, puis fini par le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il le lécha et l suça de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, faisant gémis Harry à profusions. Puis il redressa la tête et l'embrassa encore une fois. Ils s'entraidèrent pas la suite pour enlever le pantalon et le boxer du blond, laissant leurs mains se frôler et se caresser de temps à autres. Soudain, au beau milieu d'un nouveau baiser fougueux, un elfe de maison apparu d'eux dans un pouf sonore.

« -Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau, le mot de passe est saveur vanille. » Dit-il, rendu écarlate par la vision des deux garçons en rut. Puis il redisparu dans un nouveau pouf.

« -Draco… mmh… mmh Draco ! Il faut y aller…

- Et puis merde ! Ce vieux croûton peut bien attendre un peu ! »

Et ces sur ces paroles et sans plus de manières qu'il entra en Harry. Celui-ci suffoqua sous la douleur, mais prit vite du plaisir lorsque le blond vint taper sa prostate.

Pour un œil extérieur, sa position n'était pas du tout confortable, mais pour lui c'était le rêve. Le torse collé à celui du blond, qui entreprenait des vas et viens avec beaucoup de talent, le dos collé au mur du lavabo et à moitié sodomisé par le robinet (lavabophile ? XD). Enfin, le blond se libéra en lui. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui, au contraire ! Il le mit à quatre pattes sur le sol et le sodomisa entièrement (c'est quand même mieux que le robinet).

Toutes ces réjouissances se prolongèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure.

Pendant ce temps…

Elle n'aimait jamais prendre une vie. Mais elle était payée pour ça et ne savait rien faire d'autre. Elle savait que cette tache aurait raison d'elle un jour. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Du moins jusqu'à cette rencontre. Une rencontre qui allait bouleverser sa vie.

Cet homme au regard d'azur et à la barbe si blanche (non ce n'est pas le père noël !). Il était venu la chercher pour lui offrir du travail et elle avait accepté.

A présent elle était assise dans un des confortables fauteuils de son bureau, attendant deux personnes, qui, selon lui, avaient besoin de son aide et de ses talents.

« -Je veux pas !

-Allez dépêche-toi on n'a pas le temps pour tes caprices !

-Mais je veux pas y aller Harry-euh ! ET PUIS D'ABORD comment il a fait cet elfe pour entrer ? J'avais lancé un sort !

-Les elfes n'obéissent pas aux mêmes lois magiques que nous. Et je suis plus embêté par Mimi Geignarde vois-toi.

-Et elle, comment elle est entrée ?

-C'est un fantôme andouille ! Elle est passée à travers ta barrière magique !

-Oh fuck… mais je veux pas y aller quand même ! »

En effet, quelques instants plus tôt, tout en se rhabillant Harry avait relevé la tête et avait vu une Mimi Geignarde en mode bugée… Totalement outrée elle les avait balancé dehors et depuis ils courraient en direction de la gargouille gardant le passage menant au bureau de Dumbledore.

« -On y est de toute façon, ce serait idiot de faire marche arrière !

-Mais Harry-euh !

-Allez on n'a pas le choix de toute façon alors arrête de faire ton gamin.

Saveur vanille !

-Pfff… »

Ils montèrent les premières marches à nouveau, appréhendant la raison de leur convocation, au vague souvenir de leur dernière visite ayant eu lieu pas plus tard que le matin même.

Mais quand ils entrèrent une chose inattendue les attendaient. Une fille. Mais ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit une fille, mais plutôt sa tenue. Elle portait une grande cape qui n'avait rien à voir avec les capes de sorciers. Cette cape était fermée par un magnifique fermoir en forme de dragon superbement sculpté. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient sous les genoux et ils étaient coiffés en une tresse épaisse retenue par un fermoir également sculpté. Ces deux objets étaient tous deux en bronze, tout comme les six bracelets qu'arborait son bras droit. Sa cape était si longue qu'on ne pouvait même pas voir ses pieds. A son oreille droite pendait une grande boucle d'oreille, d'une forme si compliquée qu'il serait bien difficile de la décrire par des mots. Mais elle était assez longue pour toucher son épaule. Et ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre.

Une chose était sûre : cette fille n'avait rien à voir avec toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'ici, et qu'ils verraient dans le futur.

Dans le bureau étaient également présents le professeur Dumbledore (surprenant pour un directeur de se trouver dans son bureau n'est-ce pas ?) ainsi que le professeur Rogue.

La présence de ce dernier les surprit beaucoup par ailleurs.

La fille les détailla du regard avec curiosité mais ne dit mot, pas même pour les saluer.

« -Bien, dit Dumbledore, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire je pense. Monsieur Malefoy, voulez-vous bien venir vous assoire je vous prie.

-Pourquoi ça ? Peut-être pourriez vous nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Le temps des explications viendra, mais pour l'instant il faudrait que acceptiez d'être soumis au veritaserum.

-QUOI ? Pourquoi ?

-Venez et nous vous expliqueront tout.

-Vas-y Draco, ne t'inquiète pas, je doute qu'ils te veulent du mal. »

Alors le blond s'avança, car bien qu'il y répugne de tout son être, comment pourrait-il refuser ça à un certain brun aux verts ?

Rogue lui tendit un verre rempli à demi d'un liquide blanc. Il l'avala d'un coup, il le trouva sans goût.

« -Alors, vous voulez quoi ?

-Veux-tu ou ne veux-tu pas entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix ?demanda Rogue.

-J'hésite mais je pense que ce serait le meilleur choix pour moi. Répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

-Veux-tu devenir mangemort ?

-Non ! Je veux être heureux avec la personne que j'aime et ne pas avoir à la combattre ! Cette réponse, pour le moins inattendue, fit hausser un sourcil à Rogue, rougir Draco, sourire Dumbledore et l'inconnue resta quand à elle impassible en leur tournant le dos (mieux vaut ne pas décrire Harry).

-Nous pouvons t'y intégrer dès maintenant, le veux-tu ?

-Oui…

-Très bien ! Une chose de réglée ! S'exclama alors Dumbledore. Dès à présent tu es un membre secret de l'Ordre du Phoenix, tout comme Severus.

-Quoi ? Mon parrain ? Membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

-En tant qu'espion oui.

-Harry tu le savais ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Je ne pouvais pas, tout ce qui concerne ne peut être dit en dehors de l'Ordre lui-même.

-Et c'est qui cette fille ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressée, qui était par ailleurs, totalement désintéressée de la conversation.

-Le sujet de votre visite. »

Ainsi pendant près d'une heure, Les deux adultes entreprirent de leur expliquer dans les grandes lignes qui était cette personne et la raison de sa présence ici.

Ils apprirent donc que Dumbledore avait décidé de leur assigner la mission de trouver les horcruxes et de les détruire. Cette jeune femme était là pour les aider car elle possédait un pouvoir permettant de les reconnaître. Mais ils ignoraient d'où lui venait cet étrange pouvoir.

Ils allaient devoir mener leurs études en parallèle, et n'en parler à personne, pas même aux autres membres de l'Ordre.

Quand enfin ils repartirent, Harry suivit le blond jusqu'au passage des serpentards vers leur salle commune sans même s'en rendre compte. Draco le laissa entrer dans sa chambre de préfet et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre sur le lit du vert et argent.

« -Dit Draco…

-Oui ?

-Tu es toujours sous l'effet du veritaserum ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Bien sûr mon cœur.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Et ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Ce qu'Harry ne saurait jamais, c'est que Draco avait menti, il n'était plus sous l'effet du veritaserum depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, mais il savait bien qu'il n'en fallait pas moins que ça pour rassurer le Gryffondor.

A suivre…

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, il fait prendre un grand tournant tout à fait imprévu à cette fic alors j'avais un peu peur de le faire mais personnellement je n'en suis pas trop mécontente. En espérant que vous n'aurez pas été déçus ^^ ! Vous seriez vraiment géniales/géniaux si vous cliquiez sur le lien en bas de page !_


End file.
